During the course of treating an acid or other gas, in order for example to control the atmospheric emission of polluting contaminants such as sulfur oxides, it is common as one step of the process to disperse solid particles of a treating agent such as a carbonate into the gas in order to react with or adsorb the undesired component. In order to do this a dispersion lance or other device or collection of devices may be used, the function of which is to disperse the solid particles of treating agent into the gaseous stream. Nozzles or collections of particle ejection nozzles can be used for this purpose. Since, however, simple ejection of the particles from such nozzles is not very effective in generating thorough mixing of the particles with the gas stream, it is also known to use baffles, usually positioned directly downstream of the injection point to encourage turbulence, thereby enhancing the mixing of particles with the gas stream. These prior devices and apparatus arrangements, however, have been of only limited efficacy, often because the turbulence generated has not been effective enough to break up the ejected particle streams, which to the contrary are commonly found when examined to advance from their injection points as rather distinct linear streams as they move into the surrounding ambient gas stream. Accordingly, a need has existed for an injection lance and baffle construction which is fully able to produce the highly turbulent conditions required for full and effective dispersion and mixing into the gas stream of the injected particles of the treating agent.
Similar considerations as described above for the case of injection of solid particles into a gas flow, arise where an injection lance and baffle construction is used for injecting liquids or gaseous treating agents into a fluid flow of a gas, or injection of solid particles, liquids, or gases into a flow of a liquid phase.